


[Art] MS Paint Portraits

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, MS Paint Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Series of portraits done in MS Paint.





	1. Vaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Daily Doodle** : Hey so, I don't know why I keep trying to draw portraits in MS Paint? It's probably not smart? I reffed this off a single screencap, which I hate doing, but I was too tired to come up with something original. I guess it's... okay? I'm kind of proud of it, maybe. I'm hoping it's at least recognizable.
> 
> **Time:** 25-30 mins? it was off and on, I didn't keep track

  
  



	2. Yuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Daily Doodle** : Bleh. Wanted to try another MS Paint portrait doodle; don't think it came out nearly as nice as the Vaan. I tried to multiref, as per usual (but unlike Vaan), with one primary ref. I dunno, don't think it looks too much like her but I am so, so done with today.
> 
> **Time:** 30 mins off and on

  
  



	3. Irvine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Daily Doodle** : Dear Irvine's Hat: I am so sorry =(
> 
> Took kind of way too long on this one, between trying to make my "crosshatching" (hur hur, yeah) less chaotic and Nay distracting me with the awesome that is Google Wave and uh... also staring at Irvine's smiles in my refs a little...
> 
> What was I saying?
> 
> Well, anyway, this one took a bit too long, but I kind of like it? I feel like it's a lot cleaner and less overworked than the Yuna one. My MS Paint skills improve, maybe?
> 
> Oh and jesus guys, thanks for everyone who showed up on my Yuna doodle, I didn't expect such a response! Thank you =D
> 
> **Time:** like 35-40 mins or something, I can't count at all since I was distracted by Google Wave like half the time XD

  
  



	4. Drace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Daily Doodle** : Gosh, this is so much less nauseous-making than posting words. Suddenly I feel way better about this drawing. It's Drace, anyway; didn't turn out quite how I wanted but I feel like it's okay. I don't think I got her quite on-model.
> 
> **Time:** 40 minutes or so? off and on again, hard to keep track

  
  



End file.
